The Strength To Come Home
by Haykata
Summary: The war is over and everyone is settling down, but charlie can't and now that SHE has returned claiming that she's on business however he's not convinced. Told after the war has ended and in his hogwarts years. THIS IS HAVE BEEN EDITED!
1. prelude

It's finally over for Harry potter and his friends and now he can move on and make a life for himself. But for the Weasley clan there is still unfinished business in the air.

Following Charlie Weasley though last three years of hogwarts and his slytherin associate can he finally make a life for himself like Harry has? (CW/OC) (H/G) (R/Hr) (Do not read if you have not read the seventh book)

This story follows Charlie Weasley and his love with a slytherin character of mine. The story will slip between what's happening in the Harry potter present and Charlie's school years. Enjoy and please feel free to comment. enjoy

* * *

**Prelude**

Charlie Weasley woke up to the sound of a gunshot, sitting up he placed his head in his hands confused to the noise which was foreign to him. Ever since her first note, every dream of late had her in there somewhere or a feather at least. Getting up he walked over to the window and opened it getting some air into the stuffy room, how he longed to be back among the dragons, indoor life was starting to grate on him.

Suddenly an owl tumbled into his room, heading over to it, he perched it on one his bed posts taking the letter from his beak.

_Meet me at the lakes edge, the place hidden by the forest, I wish to speak to you._

_Please make sure your no followed. I'll know._

The writing was barely legible but he knew it was hers, he'd been expecting this for a week or so now but still he was unprepared and nervous, however next an almost uncontrollable anger ripped though him before something he hadn't felt properly for years. The owl hooted before leaving the room bringing him back to his sense; quickly he got dressed and headed out side. It reminded him of when he used to meet her in secret at school, there was no need for the secrecy it was more for fun, she had said.

The night air was surprisingly warm even with the pathetic wind, he checked behind him before opening the broom storeroom and taking out the lanterns he had let there for this moment.

_Meet me by the fountain don't be late_

_Hospital wing ten minutes be there_

He shook his head the memories, of her stood there arms folded and that mischievous grin on her face as he walked to the meeting place. He wondered if she could still portray that look or was it to warm for her cold nature now. Checking one last time he noticed his sister coming back so he picked up the pace, a strange fear clinging to him as he wished to fight a dragon for than to see her. But he had to know for one last time. After laying out the lanterns he sat and waited until a clocked figure emerged from the forest and from painted pale lips the words "well I'm back" escaped in a whisper.

* * *

so what you think . let me know. next chapter up soon

Hx


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry potter sat out on one of the benches that surrounded the lake, he had been watching the sunset with Ginny Weasley, but now it was well into the night and Ginny had fallen asleep with her head resting on his leg, her hand holding lightly on to his which was resting on her hip. Occasional she would lightly squeeze his hand as though checking he was still there. It was a clear night considering it had been cloudy for the majority of the day; the moon now was hanging low and at its fullest providing the only light. It was nice to finally just sit as they were as work had been undergone to get the castle back together since the attack, the majority of people who had fought for the light that day stopped to help out. It was now three weeks since 'The War for Hogwarts', that's what it was called now anyway, probably be a bank holiday or something. He gave a small smile and looked at the girl who was asleep on his lap; they had got back together about a week ago. Thanks from some encouragement from Hermione and Luna. He raised her hand and kissed it, she stirred a little, gave a cat like stretch before sitting up.

"Hello" she said rubbing her eyes lightly.

"Hello, good sleep?"

"Yes thank you, though I am a little hungry now." She stood up and brushed down her clothes.

"To the kitchens it is then" he laughed, standing up also and spun her around before pulling her to the castle. She giggled and jogged up beside him. As they got nearer to the Great Entrance, which now had an archway over it for sheltering; they could see the silhouette of Ron leaning against one of the stone pillars his hands in his pocket and his long unkept hair hanging over his face.

"Checking up on me are we now, Ron?" she said placing her hand on her hip and glaring at her brother.

"No" he glared back shaking his hair out of his face "I just thought I saw. Uhh Never mind, but he was in a rush somewhere" he looked off to the forbidden forest his brow furrowed.

"Ron, stop talking in riddles. What are you on about?" A look of concern crossed her face as she took a step towards him. Harry turned his attention to where Ron was looking, however all he could see was a haunting darkness of the forest.

"There! Look" Ron pointed franticly to a glimmer of light before it disappeared down a slope "Come on" he set of at a run skidding down the hill with Ginny and Harry in tow, they past Hagrid's hut to where a small pond was. The place, Harry recognised as the place where Sirius had nearly lost his soul. He stood staring at nothingness before being pulled behind some aggressive looking overgrowth. Ron placed his finger to Harry lips and looked over the hedge with Ginny. Harry followed suite however couldn't see nothing in the darkness. Then suddenly out of the forest Charlie Weasley appeared with a few lit lanterns in his arms which lit up the grave expression on his face. He placed them around the pool of water bringing light to the area, before crouching down ready to jump. He didn't have to wait long as a cloaked figure emerged from the thickest part of the forest; the figure was leading a Hippogriff which as drew closer to the light was black with speckled white legs. The beast gave a little squawk, tugging at the halter a little. Its saddle was laden with bags and a bundle of rags sat upon its back. They stopped at the sight of the Weasley brother who had stood to attention at the sight of it.

"Ziggy?" Charlie questioned edging a little closer to the cloaked figure.

"Well I'm back" the figures voice whispered, deep but famine, "were you followed?"

"No I saw my sister head back into the castle with her boyfriend, Harry potter no less She's going to be so glad to see you they all will" he gave a nervous laugh as she removed her hood, she was pale looking woman and looked like she had aged faster than she was supposed to, she moved closer to the light and thus to Charlie. In the dim light Harry could make out that she had short dark hair, her features where sharp and defined, a scar stretched vertically though her and stopped on a parallel with her lips with the occasional branch off. The flickering lanterns danced strangely in her eyes.

"Well I would like to avoid contact If that's alright" she looked down to the pond; Charlie walked towards her until he was an inch before her and placed a hand on her chin lifting it up so they were eye to eye.

"You haven't changed a bit, always so forward, I don't think you've ever stopped to think the risks though" she commented before pulling out a knife holding it to his thought. Harry felt Ginny reach for her wand.

"I deal with dragons now, so I'm pretty much assessing all possible risks now a days" he gave that nervous laugh again letting go of her chin in response she lowered her knife stepping back from him in the process. He wasn't much taller than him, nothing more than a head. "You on the other hand have changed so much since I last saw you. Since you left I mean." He looked behind her as though it was the first time he noticed the creature.

"Hey Blackaros, remember me?" he bowed and the creature responded the same and gave a squawk tilting its head to the side in their characteristic way. He walked up to the creature and patted its side; cheekily it nipped at his jeans back pocket. He jumped forwards and rubbed where it had nipped him.

"Every time, how does she know?" he smiled.

"She just remembers, smarter than she looks" The woman smiled as the creature turned to her and snapped in front of her then giving an irritated squeak however she did not flinch. "I guess you want to meet him huh?"

"You mean he's" she nodded in response.

"I couldn't leave him and I was coming here to meet you. I'm not completely heartless" she reached up to the saddle and pulled the small bundle down it gave a twitch as a sandy red coloured bob appeared. The bundle completely unravelled now and a kid of seven or eight sat curled up, he rubbed his eyes in his sleep. Ginny and Ron both took a sharp intake of breath.

"He's Grown a lot since the last photo you sent" he said still stunned from seeing the child. He touched the kid's head, his eye glazy, before putting him back on the creatures back.

"Yes, I've been busy with other things haven't seen much of him lately myself, We've travelling almost non-stop, me and Blackaros just came back from Spain, where the death-eaters and dark wizards alike have taking the country as their hide out. The black guard have taken care of matters, Volkon allowed me leave, sent me on other business" she pulled a paper bag out of one the side bags, and removed her travel cloak reviling a thinner more elaborate one of deep blue detail upon the collar and the cuffs. Laying the travel cloak on the ground by one of the lanterns, even though she was sat up straight her back looked hunched over and rather large for her small frame. Charlie did the same with his cloak and watched in silence as she ate from the sandwich from the paper bag.

"I see he's going to be cursed with the Weasley gene" she said once she was finished

"Yea look that way" he scoffed and leaned back on his hands. The night wind picked up dramatically and ruffled his distinctive red curls. "Let's just hope he doesn't get the curls"

"Yea poor child will be scared for life" she commented.

"Hey" she laughed as he playfully pushed her arm. Her cloak slid down a little as it was too big for her and revealed a blue rose tattoo on her upper arm, making Harry wouldn't if she had anymore. Charlie couldn't help but stared at it. She looked down at the rose too before looking away as though embarrassed by it, however made no move to cover it up.

"It hasn't faded one bit, bright as the day it was done in fifth year. Pretty cool for a fourteen year old" he mused "how is Marcus these days?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"I don't know, last news I reserved was that he was in England… somewhere" she looked away. "He was here I think but I don't know if he was fighting or not... But we need to rest, Jareth has done so well, he rarely complains. Least I can give him is a place to stay for a while, a proper bed if you will"

"He'll be fine, Marcus I mean"

"I hope so, I have to find him though" she looked back at him "it's not like him to disappear like that"

"No that's true, that's your skill. The disappearing act" There was a twinge of bitterness in Charlie's voice. She stayed silent and fiddled with something on her cloak.

"I want answers Ziggy you came back to give them I know it, what are you so afraid of?" Charlie shouted

"I'm not afraid of anything" she snapped back her voice angry her eye reflecting that anger. She stood up her fists where in tight balls.

"Then why run?" he stood up too. "You had everything"

"No I didn't, I had no home of my own, no job and I was pregnant out of wedlock, yes that's really the perfect life and you. You were hardly helping the situation either Charlie" she hissed at him before turning her back, facing the thickest part of the forest longing to disappear back though it. Charlie sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, the wind picked up again and she shivered under her thin cloak. Picking up his, he placed it round her shoulders.

"Here you look cold"

"Thanks" she mumbled snuggling herself into the cloak.

"Look I'm… Ur…um sor-"

"So am I, if you don't mind I would very much like a bed to sleep in tonight, we are both in no mood to discuss this" she hr voice forced into politeness.

"Yes of course, I'll get Jareth and Blackaros" he picked up her cloak and placed it over the back the creature that was standing awaiting instructions. Charlie secured the boy on to the creatures back and led them to Ziggy.

"Ziggy, it's good to have you here" he leaned forward kissing her on the check before she squirmed away.

"Charlie don't" she said softly before walking ahead. He looked defeated however joined her

"So how's the Weasley clan?" she said, her effort to lighten the mood.

* * *

havn't desided on were to take the next chapter yet you might go fowards or back i can't deside both have been writern out you see, anyway off to a essay now. bye

Hx


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once they were out of earshot, Harry stood up; his knee bones gave a click and ached with being sat in same position for so long, Ginny and Ron followed suit also with sore knees.

"She's back" Ginny stated, looked where her brother and the woman had been talking.

"Who is she?"

"That was Ziggy Thanus, one of the highly skilled fighters of the black guard, and a slytherin no less" Ron answered him he too was staring at the pond. "She lived with us for a while, with her brother, then one day she just disappeared, no note or anything, Charlie was mortified of course he was gonna propose to her the next day. But she just seemed so at home living with us, like she had been with Charlie since first year"

"Yeah it really weird, I mean she knew nearly all the tricks the twins tried to play on her, she could get into trouble like a Weasley. And of course fly like one" Ginny gave a giggle.

"With a creature like that I'm not surprised" Harry said musing over what they had said. "Hang on a minute who's the kid?" Ginny was slight for a moment confused also.

"I don't know I don't remember her being pregnant, what about you Ron?" he was a silent for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yea she was pregnant, it was one of the arguments, I think it's our nephew." Ron however didn't look to sure; Ginny however looked thrilled at the news of being an aunt.

"Come on let's get back" Harry said however suddenly they could hear shouting and someone running towards the pond, thinking fast they dived behind the bush again.

It was the woman Ziggy Thanus, skidding down the overgrown hill, she stopped, drew her wand and summoned the lanterns towards her wordlessly, shrinking them into the cloak pocket she moved to set off back up the hill but then froze, her whole body seemed to become alert, stretching out her fingers she turned to face the hedge they were behind.

"I suggest you reveal yourself," she said staring coldly at them. Charlie appeared at the top of the embankment, dropping the reign of the hippogriff he skidded down to the undergrowth.

"What's up?"

"There's someone behind that hedge" in her hand a flame formed and blazed in her palm, firing it at the hedge it burst into a fire coursing Ginny, Ron and Harry to emerge. Ziggy glared and pulled a gun from behind her back. Firing a shot close to Harry's head making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Whoa, hey wait, it's alright, it's just Ron and Ginny"

She pulled out another gun and pointed it at Charlie never taking her eyes off of Harry.

"What? What did I do?"

"I asked if we had been followed, you said no and there stands Ginny and her boyfriend and Ron, you said they were going to bed"

"Oh come off it, they know who you are anyway"

"Yes but I didn't say I wanted to see everyone. Too many questions"

"Oh"

"Yes Oh" she lowered her Muggle weapons, hitting Charlie in the stomach with the hilt before putting them behind her back. She stared at Ron and Ginny coldly. "What no greeting?" Ginny ran over and flew into her arms. "I'm surprised you remember me"

"There's only one person with that kind of temperament" Ron answered shaking her hand. "It's good to see you again Zieg"

"And You to Ron, my you're a lot taller and lankier than I remember, and the hair." her features relaxed a little as she looked to Harry.

"So who's the loner?"

"This is Harry potter" Ginny answer taking Harry's hand and bring him closer.

"Hi" he extended his hand; she stared at it before folding her arms. She looked him in eye before tilting her head to the side, reminding him very much of the hippogriff. Now that he was in front of her she was a over powering figure, he could see that her hair was brown with faded colours here and there, however it was her hard eyes that un nerved him, one brown the other green, not once did they look at his scar, however they did linger on where his wand was kept.

"So you're the boy wonder, you don't hear so much of you of late. Are you ready for the normality? It's nice to meet you" she stretched her shoulders back and struggled to contain her yawn.

"Now you two mention none of this to your mother. And that goes for you too potter. Molly has a habit of questioning till your ears bleed" she said as they walked back to the castle.

"You've got to face her sooner or later Zieg" Ron said as they walked back up the hill.

"I know, but at least let me have a little more time of being invisible"

"I'll go open the girls dormitory window so you can get in unnoticed don't worry it's just up there" Ziggy nodded and stood back to look for the open window.

"Well I'm off to bed, goodnight Zieg."

"Yea good night Ron, goodnight Harry" she bowed slightly as they disappeared into the castle. As they waited for Ginny to open the window, Ziggy untied Blackaros and removed all the saddlebags.

"May I take Jareth I mean just for tonight? I'm in the head boy's dorm no one comes up."

She looked sceptical for a minute before she agreed; he removed his son from the creatures back.

"Off you go Blackaros I will call for you when I need you" the creature squeaked a little before disappearing into the skies. The window straight above them opened, Ginny gave a wave before disappearing again.

"Well goodnight Charlie"

"Yea goodnight, if you want to see us tomorrow the passwords mousetrap." He said taking Jareth out her hands

"Ok thanks" she nodded before jumping up to the window and disappeared through it, a group of feathers drifted on the wind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry flumped down on the Gryffindor common room sofa today was Sunday and all work was voluntary on a Sunday so nothing of course was really done other then cleaning the classrooms. Ginny appeared and took her place next to Harry; he kissed her forehead, his usual sign of good morning.

"Good sleep?" he asked placing his arm round her,

"Yea and no, didn't really have much of it, spent the night talking to Ziggy, but the little sleep I had was nice" she smiled and drew her knees up to her chest. "She's a lot more distant than I remember. I can't understand why but yet…"

Harry nodded and rubbed her arm in reassurance. "oh, Hermione's coming back today you know, I got a letter this morning"

"Hum well Ron'll be happy, where is he?"

"The lazy gits still in bed, and when I tried to get him I got a pleasant 'piss off' in return"

"Oo nice, however an improvement"

"He gets that from Charlie and Bill" Ziggy said as she descended the stairs, a towel round her neck. Harry couldn't help but feel cautious of her as she sat down on one of the Chairs, crossed legged. "Good morning"

"good morning, so got any plans or are you just hiding up here all day" Ginny asked cheerfully however the woman's face was blank, she looked so dark even in the morning light, from her tanned skin to the dark circles under her eyes everything looked in shadow. Her clothes were the same as yesterday, black and worn her dark jeans had started to fray and various scorch marks at the helm, as did her cloak, which seemed drown her in fabric. She flicked her fringe out her face before looking at them; Harry had to look away from her gaze.

"No I have work to do; I've been sent her to work not just to find Marcus you know. Now please excuse me, I have to go check on my son" she stood up.

"I would like to meet him properly Ziggy if that's ok" Ginny ventured bravely, Ziggy only nodded in response before leaving,

"See what I mean, she was never like that. I just wish I knew what Charlie did"

"You've got to be kidding that she was ever nice, she's so dead somehow... and basically Gin she gives me the creeps" he said as Ron shuffled his way into the room and flumped were Ziggy had been sat.

"Harry, give her a chance. Please she's kind family"

"That's a bit of a joke Ginny, she left years ago, she no more family than Malfoy"

"Come off it Ron, that's a bit harsh isn't it,"

"You may have a fancy about her being perfect but I saw what was going on"

"You maybe a year older Ron but your eyes are hardly that open"

"Whatever, just don't come running to me if she buggers off again"

"Oh Ron get over yourself,"

"No you're the one who needs to get of their high horse"

"Alright that's enough you too" Harry jumped to his feet and stood between them, Ron leapt up and muttered something about going to meet Hermione before leaving

Ziggy made it to Charlie's room with only a few close encounters with others. The head boy's common room door was of the zodiac wheel; it gave a spin before the bull for Taurus stepped forwards out of the wheel and asked her for the password.

"Mousetrap" she answered her star sign and stepped though the now open painting.

"Mother" Jareth said and ran at his mother and hugged her.

"I didn't think you were going to come" Charlie stood to the side looking at the image, before him. The Boy was the complete opposite of her, his skin and hair very light in comparison and his always seemed to a smile.

"Did you get enough sleep?" she asked her son, he nodded,

"We didn't stay up that late talking" however gave himself away as he yawned.

"Um I bet you didn't" she smiled and patted his hair, before standing up straight, her shoulders pushed back.

"I'm sorry, he was asking so many questions, I, err. I think I fell asleep before him" he gave a nervous laugh and knelt in front of the fire, where there was a small kettle heating above the flames, "coffee?" he asked

"Um no thanks but I will accept tea" she sat on the chair furthest from him watching him closely as he poured the hot drinks, using his wand as a conductor. With a small flick her tea glided in her direction before setting on the small newspaper table beside her.

"So how's the guard been treating you?" he asked after a long silence.

"So-so, I mean we are cleaning up after the Auror as well as the Death-eaters"

"Can't say the Auror will be pleased with that statement"

"Can't say that I care, I will never see eye to eye with Aurors, their sloppy and far too restricted by the government" she got up paced to one of the windows and opened the curtains letting the light flood though, her son trotted to her and pulled at her sleeves to get her attention.

"But their law abider's mommy, you should try it sometime" he grinned cheekily as she glared with a smile.

"Oh I take it he told you that?" she pointed at Charlie who was observing.

"Nope that was mine, Dad says far worse things about you," he said before running off to the sleeping quarters. She looked at Charlie, one hand on her hip, as he had busied himself with washing up

"Does he now, and what exactly have you been telling Jareth?"

"Nothing bad was just telling him about your school years and stuff"

"Charlie" she approached threateningly she was a few steps away from him,

"Ziggy you're over reacting, not like that news, I didn't say anything true" he knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as he said it, she studied him making him squirm.

"Define stuff?" she said coolly

"Ziggy-"

"Define Stuff" she knew what he had said she was just hoping that he hadn't and that she was just jumping to conclusions.

"Why are you so bothered?"

"Charlie" finally he snapped

"Alright I told him when we first meet; I told him what you were like with me and my family" they didn't look at each other, "now answer my question" she walked to the portrait door and paused for a moment still not looking at him

"Reminiscing is nice, I know why you told Jareth, but that girl you meet at school isn't here anymore. Understand that Charlie. I left for good... I'll be back for Charlie later" then she left leaving Charlie to mull over her words.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**S**he knew it was cold, but she also knew that it needed to be said. Ginny and Harry were away so with the opportunity she looked round the common room, it was different from when she was a student and she had spent a bit of time here, huddle up her at Christmas, just like she remember the fire was always warmer than her slytherin one. Suddenly the portrait began to move and voices could be heard clearer from the other side so she took her leave to her room.

For two weeks Ziggy had stayed hidden in the castle without Molly knowing, she meet this girl Hermione who eyed her suspiciously like a puzzle making Ziggy feel nervous of every move she took. She had talked briefly to Harry however had insisted on calling him wonder boy, but she could tell he was cautious of her which strangely enough made her smile. It was also two weeks since she had properly talked to Charlie; he would come by and pick Jareth up however he wouldn't stay longer than he had too. This was what she wasn't what she wanted however she was starting to think this was the only way they could get be in the same room as each other, with wanted to kill the other. Jareth had picked up on this and often urged her to talk to him however she flatly refused. He had been getting restless but she could hardly blame him, he was used to wide open spaces like her.

"Mommy can we go outside today, I'm sick of being in here" he said pulling her arm to come outside.

"No Jareth we can't, I'm sorry" she said from the desk, large sheets of information and blue prints lay across it,

"Are we hiding again, I hate doing this"

"Kind of, it's complicated this time"

"But Zieg it's always complicated, it's not like I won't understand if you tell me" she put her quill down, picked him up and placed him on the table.

"Jareth I was sent her to work, you know on a stake out right well, I have your Grandma know that we are here because I had the bright idea of leaving her family in the dead of night without a note when I was involved with your father. I just hope you don't inherit my brains."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" He said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Because for once in my life I'm afraid, for that is a situation I can't control" she looked embarrassed at her confession.

"You're really lost without Uncle Marcus aren't you?"

"Hey I've still got you to keep me on the straight and narrow haven't I? I'm just a little stressed that's all" he slid of the desk as she stood up.

"I know you've been casting loads" he said as he returned to his book, a feather between his fingers she smiled.

"I'm going for a walk; got a report to send, stay here agreed"

"Yes mum"

The castle was strangely empty, she wasn't complaining though; this just made it easier for her to get to the owlery. Volkon, her friend and leader of the Guard, had wanted a prompt report on the homeland situation; he had given her leave but knew that she was never off the job in hand. She smiled at the way he treated her. Once she reached the owlery she strapped her report to a large reliable looking bird.

"Now this is be delivered to Volkon windloff and in the unlikely situation at this is intersected it is to be destroyed understood?" the owl puffed it chest out and clicked its beak before flying off to the west. As she watched it leave she could see the volunteers rebuilding one of the towers. Suddenly she froze; voices were approaching the tower, so she jumped out of the window and sat on the ledge about it.

"So what did you bring me up here for?" Ginny said

"Well I got this?" there was a rustle of paper before Ginny gave a shriek of glee.

"You got in?"

"Yep however I need to reply so?"

"Do it it's what you wanted"

"True but..."

She took a peak to ensure they were they were the only ones there before she re-entered the room. Yet again Ginny Shrieked.

"Gods Ziggy you scared the life out of me" she shrugged her off as she took the letter out from her hands.

"The Aurors huh?" She addressed Harry, he didn't answer nor did he look at her. "That's one way to keep your enemies closer"

"Ziggy don't-" Ginny pleaded taking the paper out of her hands.

"'Tis the true Ginny and you know it"

"No I don't, there were loads of good people in the Aurors" again she shrugged her off, focusing her attention back on Harry.

"Look at me, you see the scars on my hand, the Auror were instructed to do this, you prepared to be puppet?"

"Things change" Harry stared hard at her "Like Ginny said there are good people in the Aurors"

"Pull the other one," she pulled one of the guns from behind her back, pointing it his heart before pulling it back casually.

"There's only so much magic can do" she bid goodbye to a fuming Ginny as she swept out of the owlery.

"She's got a lot of history huh?"

"Ziggy's... complicated, well it's not for me to say" she gave a small laugh as Harry attached his reply to an owl and sent it on its way.

"Those were pretty bad scars Ginny, she can't be telling the truth" she gave sad smiled before pulling on her boyfriends hand protesting that she was hungry, her way of changing the subject.

The building work was coming on a lot quicker than anticipated then again there was more helper here than anyone thought there would be. It had been two days since his "conversation" with Ziggy and he hadn't seen her since. There was something about her that made him stand on edge; he couldn't decide whether it was fear or curiosity. He had tried his best to question Ron and Ginny, however they gave him the same answer that it wasn't their place to say or they changed the subject, he gave up asking after a while but she still tugged at his mind when he saw Charlie disappear to his room. Maybe Remus would know.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**C**reeping out the common room as to not wake Ginny he headed down to the cemetery of heroes. Those that died here where buried here out of respect, it was there to also show the new students when they came who had died for them. It was in the shadow of the forbidden forest, however Harry knew the way.

Remus's grave was in the shade of a large oak tree, next to Tonks's grave of course. Harry knelt down and brushed off the fallen leaves that had settled on top and those that piled up in front of the gravestone to reveal the curled up dog/ wolf that been etched into the stone, underneath that was his name and the inscription:

'Kind friend, loving husband'

"Long time no see hey Remus, the work on the castle really coming on nicely, should the tower finished by the end of the month. Lot quicker than I thought huh?" he gave a glance over his shoulder before telling him what had happened over the last couple of weeks. When he was finished he felt a great weight left of his shoulder.

"What do you think Remus, should I trust her?" he stood up and as he did so two leaves fell from the tree and floated across the graveyard, as harry watched them something caught the corner of his eye. Something was lying next to the blank head stone of Severus Snape. He edged closer to find that it was a person with a cigarette in its mouth.

"Ziggy?" he questioned to the shadow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she blew smoke away from him. Harry lit up his wand to which she covered her eyes "hey don't shine that it in my face"

"Sorry, what are you doing here, you look hurt"

"Just go back to the castle Auror boy" she hissed trying to cover her bloody arm. He knelt down beside her.

"I'll go when you stop calling me that now let me have look"

"No" he reached for the fabric covering her arm however she grabbed his throat. "Now are we going back to bed?"

"No... I mean yes" she let go and he went into a coughing fit "but your coming with"

"What? You don't have to play hero anymore, I'm not some soul who needs saving, I can fix this myself"

"Go on then, stand up" she grabbed the top of the tomb stone and pulled herself up, her face screwed up in pain.

"Happy now" he pulled her good arm over his shoulder taking most her wait "I hate you potter"

"It's not like I haven't heard that before" he said as he took her to the castle.

Once they reached the common room she flumped down on the sofas, in the proper light of the room he could her arm was torn up as was her calf, the bottom of her cloak was shredded. Wandlessly she removed her boots and summoned a medical kit.

"Hey take a picture it'll last longer."

"What have you been doing?

"I was out working" she hissed as she placed disinfectant on her arm. "Vampires aren't going to hunt themselves"

"You're crazy hunting vampires? Look"

"Yea you know people of the night blood suckers, you know the bastards."

"I know what vampires are, why you're hunting them was the answer I was looking for."

"For the fun, these vampires were involved in the running of drugs and well I was cleaning up the source. Don't tell me you're a pro-vamp activist wonder boy"

"Are you incapable of using my First name, it Harry"

"Funny you look more like a wonder boy, pass me that bandage" he picked it up and began rapping it around her arm without protest before sealing it.

"I can do your back you know there's marks along your neck. And-"

"No I can manage the rest, please not many people see me like this and I don't want to kill" she gave a smirk only a slytherin could give, and gingerly dapped at her neck, suddenly a sharp jolt of pain ran though her and dropped the bottle and cotton wool. Swearing under her breath she tried to pick it up however her hand couldn't grasp it. And blood dripped onto the floor looking at her hand, her wrist had been gashed. Again she swore, stood up and limped to the mirror above the fire. Holding it up she muttered something and the wound stitched it's self up. Harry couldn't get over how blank she was to the pain; everything seemed to be mandatory somehow. Picking up the bottle and a fresh cotton bud she looked at him though the mirror.

"I guess I need a little help; however I must say you have my permission to stare, as I wouldn't normal do this." Confused he watched as she struggled to shrug of her cloak. However it wasn't the mass amount of burns and tattoos on her back that caught his attention however it was the large wing like things that grew from her back. Black in colour with white tips, she stared coldly at him though the mirror.

"Well?"

"What are you?"

"Something Human, I haven't decided yet, now are you going to treat me or not wonder boy"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry swallowed his questions and began working on the marks on her back. She stared at the fire as she did this concentrating on keeping her wings out the way. Occasionally she would stiffen with pain however she would soon relax. Sick of the silence she spoke first.

"I'm a harpy"

"You're a what?"

"A harpy, a being from Greek mythology they were said to steal the food from some blabber mouth king and as you can tell we were never defeat, living on harpies reside in the forest and mountains and depending on your birth place determines your name, so I'm technically a valkaryie. We are half bird, half human and 0% angel I can tell you that, Marcus and Jareth are the same as me, however Jareth only seems to have inherited the wings from what I can tell, he's more human than me"

"Wow I didn't know they actually existed"

"Well we can hardly go out for a stroll among Muggles, unlike your friend Hargid; it's very hard to keep those hidden."

"You managed from me, there I've finished"

"Thank you, however I never came into contact with you and well the Weasley family already knew." She slipped her cloak back on and stepped away from the fire "don't let on you know I would be grateful for that" he nodded "however this doesn't mean I like you wonder boy" she said as she limped up the stairs to her dormitory. He sighed left for his own bed. He laid awake most of the night thinking about what she was. Was that the reason she was beaten by the Auror. He rolled over and looked at Ron who was snoring softly, he felt a twinge of bitterness that he hadn't told him about him, however he wouldn't be surprised if she had threatened him.

"I'll give her a change" he said to himself before forcing himself to sleep.

"Mom there's an owl for you" Jareth called from his book.

"Send it my way" he got up an opened the window and the bird flew directly to her. Taking the letter and the daily prophet the owl moved to the sofa and watched the boy mutter spells under his breath.

After reading prophets first few pages she threw across the floor in disgust. Charlie however picked the wrong time to visit the Gryffindor tower.

"Daddy" he ran at Charlie and threw his arms around him.

"Hey kid, watch you doing?"

"Practicing spells"

"Not being forced by your mother are you"

"No I want to I want be best in my year" he said proudly

"Wow well practice makes perfect" he stood up and made his way over to Ziggy who was leaning over papers. He picked up the prophet she had crunched up. He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, his hands leaning on the back of the chair.

"What do want Charlie?" she said not looking at him as she scribbled down some notes.

"Just visiting, I see the Auror are taking the rap again." She gave an annoyed noise in reply. "Any other news, like on Marcus?"

She looked at him and her anger dropped a little at his genuine kindness.

"No it's been pretty much blank on that front, Charlie that was me last night, I stopped that drug run. But it wasn't just drugs." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "They had three girls in the basement; they were doped to the eyeballs ready for consumption"

"And you went it alone?"

"Well how else am I going to do it bring Jareth along for back up," she snapped at him before turning away "thank you for being her for Jareth, I think if he saw me last night... it would be too hard"

"I'm his father Zieg what did you expect me do, run?" she shrugged him off and continued with her paper work, he shook his head and sighed aggravated at her stubbornness. "Look I guess I should warn ya, my mother's been hunting about she's become suspicious asked me if I heard from you, even though she hadn't spoken about you since you left. So be warned she's been snooping, I think she found some feathers" he stood up and headed to the boys dorm. She called his name making him stop.

"Um thanks we'll be wary"

"Just hope your gods are kind if she catches you" she nodded controlling the smile that wanted to show.

Harry brushed off a dusty book to read the title. 'Forgotten species or just well hidden hermits?' he placed it down on one of the library table

He flicked though until he came to a picture of a rather exaggerated picture of a Harpy/Valkyrie. It was perched on a rock with talons for feet and scaly legs on its ankles and it's elbows were feathers, it's wings were raised up with a face fixed in an angry snarl. It was nothing like her other than the feathers and wings however she didn't have scaled legs or an angry snarl across her, it was blank more than anything.

"Hey Harry what you doing in here?" A female voice whispered making him jump out of his skin, he looked up at her trying to cover the page he was on. However she was too quick.

"Reading about Valkyrie, do you know they still exist, you picked the most useless book about them you know" she sat down and pulled out her own book and a piece of paper.

"Really? Well what do you know about them?"

"Harry why are you so curious?"

"I'm just interested I like my mythology"

"Harry your talking rubbish; I know you better then that"

"No because I was told not to tell"

"Has it got something to do with that Woman?" she whispered narrowing her eyes. He nodded in response, nervous that she might be in here.

"Look I have good suspicion that she might be a... you know... Harpy"

"Ha I knew it, the hunched back was a dead giveaway, and the feathers" she shrieked with delight.

"Hermione calm down, tell what do you know? I know the Greek side of things before you go into detail about that"

"Ok well she's of Valkyrie descendent anyway so-"

"Wait how did you know that?"

"well because she's got a violent nature and Harpies more thieves much like there ancestors and she's got a bit of a Norwegian twang on words meaning she's has a Norwegian relative there for she's Norse rather an Greek. Anyway valkyrie's were beautiful maidens who watched over battles and decided who would be slain; they would take the slain hero's from the battle field and took them to Valhalla home of Odin for when he was recruiting an army

"Odin who's he?" He asked.

"He was the king of the Norse gods, now the Valkyrie's were said to have ridden winged horses which is kind of fitting but they were also said to be winged themselves and there were also armed to the teeth"

"What about now do others exist or what?"

"Well I did read that live in nests however I feel that they live in small villages away from Muggle and wizard life. Harpies are considered under the same rule as werewolves and centaurs. It's understandable that they are few that do venture into the Wizarding world properly"

"She defiantly didn't grow up in some village. The Thanus family are a very wealthy family and are linked with the dark arts"

Hermione lent back in her chair.

"Why didn't Ron or Ginny tell us who she was?"

"She probably threatened them maybe, that report that was in the Prophet that was her"

"Hey you two, I've been looking everywhere mum says dinners ready" Ron strode in, and stood behind Hermione placing his hands on her shoulder. He had never officially asked her out, but little things like made anyone doubt they were more than friends and of course the kiss during the battle. But that hadn't been brought up since it had happened. "What have you been doing?"

"Don't be so nosy Ronald, come on I'm starved" Hermione jumped in taking Ron's hand and lead him out while Harry put the book away.

As usually dinner was filled with chatter and cheer. Harry took his place next to Ginny, giving a light kiss on the cheek before pulling food onto his plate. George and Charlie sat opposite them talking in low whispers, Ron and Hermione sat nearer Bill feather up the table not giving much thought to the. George looked paler and thinner than ever, his hair looked dirty and un-kept it was expected that he would take Fred's death hard however not like this. Noticing that Harry was watching he gave a weak smile before continued to talk with Charlie. After a while he got up, excusing himself, leaving his barely touched.

"He's getting worse I think." Ginny said watching her older sibling leave, sadness in her eyes. "Mums too busy to realise, she wants to block it out as much as he does"

"It's only a matter of time before he does something stupid" Charlie stated as he tucked into is beef.

"Charlie, how can you talk like that? He's family." He stayed silent, however didn't look her in the eye. "Maybe we should said her in"  
"That'll only depress him more; he doesn't need old memories dragged up Gin, and what if mum sees. That's all our necks; the last thing you want is an angry Ziggy"

"Yeah I mean that's your job to piss her off." Harry despite himself couldn't help but smile at Ginny comment as this seemed to be Ziggy's permanent status. Charlie had too picked up on this and scoffed.

He had made his way to the astronomy tower and was now pacing the edge, he looked down for a moment every part of him was shaking or twitching he couldn't decide which. Tears ran down his face he wiped them away quickly before sitting on the edge of the tower facing the door. Suddenly it opened and from the shadows stepped a winged being.

"George?" she questioned as she stepped into the light. George stood up and turned to the open ledge.

"Don't you bloody dare" she screamed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**G**eorge?" she questioned as she stepped into the light. George stood up and turned to the open ledge.

"Don't you bloody dare" she screamed and ran to him grabbing him by the shoulder pulling him from the edge.

"LET GO OF MEE!! I WANT IT TO END!!! Let me go" he trashed against her before eventually breaking down; stiffly she hugged him as they descended to the floor. He felt thin in her arms gently she stoked his hair waiting for him to calm down. Once he stopped he lent back and looked at her straight on.

"I'm hallucinating" he rubbed his eyes and flicked his hair out of his face.

"No you not, I'm as real as they come George." He gentle touched her she didn't flinch even though she expected a slap. "Come let's go some safe and interrupted" she said as footsteps could be heard. She pulled he cloak off handing to him before giving instructions to hold on tight. Standing on the edge she jumped straight down and only stopped the free fall a few feet before the ground.

Her ideal place to talk was Fred's grave. He knelt down by the side of the gravestone leaning his back against it; he closed his eyes thought while she lit a cigarette.

"I should of guess you were back when Charlie started smoking again" he said as she joined him leaning against Colin Creevey grave.

"So what were you doing up there"

"To get a better view" he laughed, making him sound drunk.

"Did you really think you doing that would make difference?" he shrugged still with his eyes closed

"You are hardly one to judge"

"This isn't about me George, this is about you wanted to commit suicide" she shrieked the word suicide hung uncomfortably in the air, he opened his eyes his dark eyes that she had once known to be filled with light stared emptily at her. "When did you become so selfish?"

"you should understand this feeling more than anyone, your heart doesn't quiet beat anymore does it, I'm not living anymore so why not finish it" he said a unnerving smile on his face. She shook her head and took another drag before speaking

"I wanted to do it myself, when the aurors had me, I'd lost Marcus and then I nearly my son. I was in solitary confinement while Umbridge took out beatings on me for not being human, but I broke out because I thought about was Jareth and well... you two"

"What?"

"I thought well what would the twins do to make this stylish? I found my son and painted he town red as it were, see your selfish thinking that it's only you but your whole family would collapse without you, who chose the inscription?" he nodded and pointed to himself

"_Mischievous brother, handsome son, died bravely and with style, _it was the best he picked, we always joked about stuff like that, I thought it would happen we were always together. What am I supposed to do now, I can't run the shop on my own my mother won't look at me" he was on the verge of breaking down again; he grabbed a lump of earth and threw angry away. Stumping out her cigarette, she stood up and held her hand out to him. Took it and pulled himself up, once he was up she slapped him. He recoiled and held his cheek. "What was that for? You nearly knocked my teeth out." Shrugged and walked away. Stopping a bit away she pulled out her sword.

"Do you still want death, cos I can deliver it"

"I think you've made you point Zieg" he shouted running over, taking her off guard he hugged her. She stood frozen until he released her.

"You really don't like being hugged do you"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" she said sarcastically as she put her sword back. "So what are you going to?"

"I'm going to keep the shop going, might get Ron into help,"

"Good I'd like Jareth to see that, he was more entranced by what his twin uncles got up to"

"Wait- hold the owl what do you mean uncle? Whose kid is he?" he stopped walked she looked at him confused

"He's Charlie's son, who else's is it going to be?"

"Shit Zieg you kept that quiet"

"Yea well, do me a favour don't tell your mother you've seen me alright, I better go the way I came." she removed her cloak her wing beat a little,

"Take me with you" he clung to her neck and she shot up into the air to the astronomy tower. George laughing as she flew.

When they landed she was prepared for the sight before her. Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Bill everyone but Molly was standing as she was sat on one of the cushions crying. She looked up the two of them; George ran over and hugged his mother.

"Oh George I thought you had jumped" she sobbed more staining her sons shirt; even Arthur had tears in his eyes. Charlie looked at Ziggy who was currently eyeing up her chances of escape, she froze in his gaze. 'Run' he mouthed, she closed her eyes blocking out the stares, the rest of the Wesley family had gathered now , included in which was Hermione, harry and a blonde woman who moved next to Bill reaching for his hand instantly. She took a few steps back she would be out here something was saying no. 'Go on' Charlie said again. This is the worst time to get a conscience she thought, she fought and took a step back.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**D**on't you dare move" Molly shouted at Ziggy, she dabbed at her eyes as she approached her, Charlie moved to stand by her side however bill pulled him back. "You have some nerve showing up here"

"Mrs Weasley I didn't come here for trouble I'm just passing though and-" she was cut short with a slap to the face. Her whole body was heaving while Ziggy just stood there, eyes fixed to the floor.

"Tell me how long you've been here?"

"Two weeks maybe more, I don't know I lost count, I've been working"

"And you knew? And didn't think to tell your own mother?" she rounded on her second oldest son who stuck his hands his pockets.

"I told him not to, like I said I was passing though"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? It was like losing family"

"I stand by what I did Molly, and your son knows that as well I do."

"oh I see, come to corrupt his life some more have you?, what now are you moving though my son's come here to disrupt Bill's marriage or"

"Mum please that's enough" Bill said firmly, Harry couldn't help but notice that Fleur had edged herself closer to her husband.

"What happened between me and Charlie happened a long time ago and we've both moved on, forget about it Molly, I will be nothing but a ghost around this castle, you'll hardly know I'm here" Ziggy said after a long silence before walking out. Molly Broken down again as Ginny went to comfort her, Harry slipped out. He ran down the stairs and soon caught up with her.

"What do you want?"

"Well that was a bit harsh" she tilted her headed to the side at his statement

"And you have a say in this because..."

"Because she has been like a mother to me since I meet her" she snorted and carried on walking. "Do you always walk away from the destruction you course?" that hit a nerve she stopped and turned on him.

"I thought you of all people would know that not everything is black and white, Molly is making a mountain out of a mole hill, I'm not family I never was, I was biding my time and she knows that. Charlie got on just fine without me; do you see him in the gutter?" Harry stayed silent, "I'm a forgettable Harry, and if you stay out of plain sight as you go from place to place then if you ever revisit they will not remember. I wise man told me that when I was in Azkaban. I don't know if you know him, he went by the name sirus Black" She studied him for a moment watching him sputter at the mention of that name. She carried on walked he followed keep two steps behind her.

"You knew him"

"I had one encounter with him yes, I had a cell opposite his, as I was half human this made highly dangerous, dangerous enough to be placed with deatheaters" she turned a corner and headed to the great hall, Harry ran up next to her she stopped and faced him.

"Tell me what you know?"

"You should remember him outside that place"

"Please Ziggy, I" she raised her hand to silence him

"Meet me here tomorrow night; I have something to show you..."

"Ok, as soon as it's dark I'll be here"

"It's a date" she smiled and disappeared into the dungeons, just as the Weasley family appeared, Ginny ran over and hugged him; they were soon joined by Hermione and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked releasing him from her hug.

"I'll tell you later"

"You going somewhere with her aren't you?" Hermione whispered worry evident in her voice.

"Hermione don't worry I've done worse things"

"Doesn't mean you should do it again" folding her arms she looked at Ron as though he would back up her argument, however he kept his hands in his pockets and looked his shoes or at his brother Charlie who was currently trying to calm his mother down however he was failing, she gave one last sob before retreating to her room escorted by Mr. Weasley.

"Are you happy now? You shouldn't have let her come here" Bill pushed Charlie hard on the chest.

"It wasn't like I had a choice, she just turned up I could hardly turn them away"

"Them? You mean she's fetched that kid here. Get over her Charlie she's bad news"

"Oh and your one to talk, captain pure" he pushed Bill back.

"You've been sucked into her lies, how do you even know the kids hers. She's liar and a thief and who knows what ease"

"Just Shut up Bill" Charlie shouted and punched his brother, soon the two men were engaged in a fight while Fleur stood back helpless. Ginny stood by her side and tried to break her brothers apart with the help of Ron however both failed, and were flung back.

"ENOUGH" a voice bellowed behind them that even Harry jumped at, turning round he found Ziggy approaching them and Hermione behind her looking worried as she rung out her hands. Why hadn't noticed she had moved? The brother had stopped and straightened themselves out; Charlie had a bust lip while Bill's nose was bleeding to which Fleur was fussing over. Ziggy stepped closer to the two men, it was then Harry realized that she was cloak less, her wings were arched up. She was also completely weapon less other than her wand of course, which stuck out of her back pocket.

"Do you fancy telling me what's going on? Or do I just need to stick two and two together, I've never been fought over before so I guess in any other situation I should be flatted"

"You shouldn't have come here Ziggy, you had no right" Bill stated his nose had stopped bleeding, Ziggy turned on him with narrowed eyes

"No right, I came here for answers, my brother has disappeared and maybe even dead, I am being hunted by dark and light wizards alike just because of who I am and who I am affiliated with. I came to the only place I knew that was safe and you are telling me I have no right." She laughed and turned away from him.

"Next you'll be telling me Jareth didn't have the right to see his father next"

"No I don't, because you always have hidden motives, there always something else going with you."

"That's where you're wrong. I didn't come here to split hears or break your perfect family. That was an accident and I won't be afraid to say I'm sorry. But as soon as my time comes I'll be gone and I promise to never darken your door again." Bill regarded her for a moment; "I'll hold you to that, my mum has been though enough without you stirring things up." He gave one last glance at Charlie, whose lip was still bleeding, before being pulled up the steps by Fleur. Ziggy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she stepped over to Charlie and pushed her hair out of her face. Harry felt Ginny pull at her sleeve as the four of them headed back to the common room.

"You alright... do you want me to heal that?"

"Yea please I always forget that spell anyway Bill's nothing I've faced worse, come on I mean I do deal with dragons." he tried to laugh it off however this only opened another wound on his lip. She held her wand up and healed the wound instantly.

"That's not what I meant?" he sighed and looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here,"

"Well your here now and there's nothing you can do other than fix the old wounds." She looked away fatigue evident on her face. "Bill really got to you didn't he? Just ignore him alright, he's just pissed because I didn't tell him you were coming and well mum will calm down though that might take some time. She'll have to forgive you after all you save George's life."

"You shouldn't stick up for me you should side with your family"

"Believe it or not your family, I mean once you get Weasley Jumper..." despite herself she smiled however quickly recovered. He yawned and stepped towards she suddenly became very aware how close they were however didn't move. "It's been a long day I'll see ya around Zieg, and don't let Bill get you down" he lifted her head up before touching her nose gently; she turned on her heel and headed back to the dungeons. Jareth on the sofa asleep picking him up she took him to bed and curled up together, she watched the paints stir wake before she did the opposite and let sleep take her.


End file.
